Deatheaters and Shameful Desires
by Colette Stanford
Summary: Hermione Granger wakes from a disturbing dream where her and Draco Malfoy, the enemy, were together. While she suppresses her desires, the wizarding world is in chaos. Deatheaters start gathering and are planning on waging war on the castle. Ch 3 update
1. The Dream

Chapter 1: The Dream

Hermoine wakes from a disturbed sleep, dripping with a cold sweat and gasping for air.  Realizing it was all a dream she slowly relaxed.  "What was that about," she thought out load.  "Draco and I…it can't be!  I would never be with him." But the more she contemplated it, the less sure she was.  Does she want to be with Draco?  He isn't exactly ugly; on the contrary he's absolutely gorgeous.  But how could she forget the 6 years of constant torment by the beautiful beast.  She can't ever tell anyone about this dream, especially Harry and Ron.

The following day, she met Harry and Ron in Diagon Ally; the dream still lingering in the back of her mind.

"Mya, hey over here,"

Hermione turned to face her friends Harry, Ron, and Ginny.  She put on a fake smile and pretended like nothing was bothering her while she greeted her friends.

"Hey guys, lets go get our stuff." Hermione stated to the three.

As she walked with her ignorant friends, she kept thinking about that stupid dream.  The way his eyes shone in the pail lighting of the moon, the way she could barely see his toned body through his thin, white shirt.  How gently his silky lips caressed over her own.

"Mya, are you okay?" Hermione was suddenly very aware that all three of her companions were staring at her. 

"Mya," Ron repeated, "What's the matter, you've seemed so distant the whole time we've been here." 

Maybe her friends weren't as ignorant as she thought. 

"I'm ok, I just didn't get much sleep last night." She successfully lied.  So her friends quickly dismissed her behavior,  and returned to their conversation on quidditch when the object of Hermione's affection appeared before them.

"Hey Potty, Weasel, Mudblood." Smirked Draco Malfoy.

"Get out of here before I hex you into a thousand pieces you piece of shit." Ron threatened, his eyes never leaving Malfoys.

"Oh, what's the matter; did I hurt your feelings?  I just wondered if anyone wanted to congratulate me on getting head boy." Malfoy gloated to all four of them.  But Hermione adding quickly destroyed his attempts, "Only if you want to congratulate me on getting Head Girl, Malfoy."  He simply smirks at her and says, "Well of course you did Granger, I should have figured they would give Head Girl to a know it all, bookworm like you.  See ya." And he slowly walked away.

Hermione pretended to talk about there frustrating encounter with her friends, but all she could think about was that smirk he gave her before he walked away.  God, how could someone so bad look so damn good?


	2. The First Night

Chapter 2: The First Night

The next day was the day to board the Hogwarts express. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny all walked along the train station to platform 9 ¾. They said good-bye to Mrs. Weasley and crossed to the platform. They quickly boarded the Hogwarts expressed and found an empty compartment to sit in so they could discuss this morning's paper in private.

**Death Eaters Spotted in London **

> **While the reason remains unknown, the ministry of magic has realized the number of known and questioned death eaters gathering in the London area. Coincidence…or maybe this suspicious gathering is due to a secret meeting to discuss the future rise of their lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Perhaps….**

****

"Do you think that they really are planning a meeting? Do you think he will come back, could he come back?" Harry nervously asked. But their discussion was quickly interrupted once again by Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Mudblood, McGonagall wants you to come to the prefect meeting in the teachers cart." He spit out staring at Hermione.

Once again her heart started to race at his stare, he cheeks flushed, and she couldn't speak, but soon Ron spoke for her.

"Don't you call her that you ass hole!" Ron began.

"Don't worry about it Ron, I'm coming" Hermione answered once she was able to speak.

She followed him to the teachers cart, her eyes occasionally glancing down to his firm ass. Why am I doing this to myself? He will never care about me the way I want him to. She thought to herself. They quickly arrived at the teacher's cart. There was only two seats left for them and they were directly across from each other. She sat down daintily and tried her best to pay attention.

"I want you to try your best to make life as easy as possible for the first years. It's bad enough these newspaper writers are scaring everyone with those deatheater stories, so just try to keep them happy." Professor McGonagall announced to the prefects and heads.

But whenever she looked at Professor McGonagall, she felt eyes driving into her. She'd look across and Malfoy was staring at her with his deep, icy blue eyes. When he realized she noticed his stares, he simply looked her in the eyes and slowly turned away. What was that about? She thought to herself. Why would he stare at me like that? But she then realized the meeting was over because they had arrived at Hogwarts, her second home.

They entered the great hall for the feast. Hermione sat with her beloved friends and tried so hard to pay attention to the sorting, but her mind would not stop racing. She kept thinking, why was he staring at me? Does he hate me so much he can't stand the idea that he had to sit in the same room with me and that stare was pure hatred?

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, if you will follow me I will lead you to your dorms."

They followed Professor McGonagall in complete silence. All you could hear was the clicks of McGonagall's shoes and the beating of Hermione's heart. Being so close to him was almost too much to bear, which will make sharing a dorm quite complicated. They soon came across a portrait of none other than headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

"Your password is power"

As the three walked in, Hermione gasped at the magnificent room. The ceilings were at least 50 feet high with two arched staircases leading to each of their rooms. The walls mimicked the color of the early sunset, a light reddish pink with a golden hue. The colors danced across the walls due to the flickering fire blazing in the antique looking fireplace. The beautiful, burgundy carpet had a Persian rug draped across the middle of the floor adding a touch of elegance to the room. In the middle of the room stood two tall, comfortable looking chairs and black, leather sofa separated by a mahogany coffee table.

"I'll leave you two to tend to your business." McGonagall told the two before exiting through the portrait hole.

Suddenly, Hermione felt those beautiful eyes staring daggers into her once again. She turned to Malfoy and just as she suspected, he was coolly staring at her.

"Look, things have to change between us," she said in a voice not her own, "if we have to share dorms we need to get along. We need to just grow up, quit calling each other childish names like Mudblood or ferret, and try to be friends."

"I'm gonna go to the balcony to have a cigarette," he told her completely ignoring the short speech she just gave. As she watched him go to the balcony and decided a nice hot shower would calm her down.

When she entered the bathroom, it was just as amazing as the common room. It was the size of her living room back home. The walls were a clean, creamy white and mirror like white tiles on the floor. The tub was the size of a family size hot tub. All the faucets in the bathroom were solid gold and polished to a beautiful shine.

She just stripped off her clothes, opened the shower door and turned on the water to boiling hot. Just as she was about to walk in, she heard to door open. She turned to see Malfoy with an amazed, but embarrassed look on his face. "Sorry," he told her before he took one last glance and walked away.

She stood there in complete shock. He saw me naked, he saw me naked continually ran through her mind. First she felt more than a bit embarrassed, followed by blazing anger. She threw on her bathrobe and ran out there to scream at him. She found him sitting in one of the black chairs obviously thinking about the image he just saw.

"Get up you perverted piece of shit," she spit at him. "How dare you walk in on me while I'm like that," she said moments before she slapped him across the face. Suddenly she was being slammed into the wall. Her wrist tightly gripped by his strong hands and face inches from her own.

"What are you doing? Let me go," she begged.

"What's the matter Granger, do I make you nervous?" He said inches away from her face.

Then he threw he on the couch. She instinctually backed away, but it wasn't enough to escape his grasp. He pounced on her and held her wrists so tightly she could feel the bruises form. "Am I scaring you Granger?" He asked staring into her deep honey eyes. As he inched slowly to her face, his grip loosened but she was still pinned by his body weight. His hand moved down to her right knee and she flinched at his actions. His lips moved closer and closer until it brushed against her own, making her quiver in lust. Feeling her shivers, he smile, not smirked but smiled. "Do you like that, Granger?" he whispered in her ear before nibbling on her earlobe. She became engrossed in the smell of his cologne and touch of his skin. A moan slowly escaped her mouth, answering his previous question. His hand then moved from her knee up to her inner thigh, opening the robe she was naked under. His hand slowly massaged the silky skin as it inched its was up. He then moved his lips to the sensitive skin on her neck. "Do you still want me to stop?" She lustfully shook her head and he moved in for a deep, passionate kiss. His hands where forceful and rough; but his lips and tongue where firm but gentle. There tongues moved together as if they were one as his hand moved further up her thigh revealing skin she had never shown anyone before. His free arm went around her waist and pulled her impossibly close to his own body while his fingers slowly slid into her. With that an obvious moan escaped through her mouth and into his own. His fingers massaged her and she began to boil with ecstasy. She was seconds away from reaching her peak when he suddenly pulled out of her and climbed off.

He stood over her as she lied there with her robe almost completely opened. His breath still heavy, he came down to her face and whispered, "Don't fuck with me Granger. I will do what I please, go where I please and fuck who I please. Don't ever try to tell me otherwise again." And with that he left into his room.


	3. PDA

Chapter 3: PDA

Hermione lied on the couch in absolute shock.  So many things started running through her head.  Thing like, how could I let him take advantage of me like that?  I know I'm falling in love with him, but that doesn't mean I'll be at his beck and call.  But when he looks into my eyes, he could tell me to do anything and I'll do it with a smile on my face.  How does he do this to me?

She walked into her room and threw herself on her bed.  God, how much she wanted him to be by her side right now.  But now all she could do was let out a deep sigh, roll over, and try to get some restless sleep.

Meanwhile, Draco enters his room with a smile on his face.  He walks over to his balcony and lights up a cigarette.  "That'll show that mudblood bitch," he thought to himself.  She thinks she can resist me.  Yah right.  I know she wants me, hell I know she loves me.  I will never love her, that's just disgusting!  I would never love someone so fucking dirty.  Doesn't mean I can't fuck her though.  I do have to admit that she's really hott.  He long, toned legs, slender waist, full tits, and tight ass.  But that's just her body, she has an almost angelic face and long, wavy, silky brown hair.  She's definitely fuckable.  But I guess I'll tease her for a week or so before I break her.  Then, when the dark lord takes over, she'll be mine forever.  She'll be my little love slave.  But that won't be for a while.  Til then.

The next morning, Hermione woke with a start.  She opened her eyes and she was face to face with Draco.  "Morning Mudblood." He hissed at her while his hand slid up her thigh.  "Sleep well?" He asked, his other hand reaching around to the back of her head, pulled her head back by her hair and started to kiss her neck.  Hermione's heart started to race but not all rational thinking went flying out the window, so she did decide to take some control.  She flipped him off her, straddled him, and pinned him to the bed.  She grabbed him by the neck and put her face inches from his and whispered, "You think you can walk in my room while I'm sleeping and expect me to want to suck you dick?  Think again."  She climbed off him and simply turned around and walked out, leaving Draco lying on the bed in absolute bewilderment.

Later in potions class, Hermione was beyond happy with herself and cheerfully talked with her two best friends.  "Quiet class, we shall begin today by partnering up.  I want you partner to be of the opposite sex and opposite houses, and do it quickly, meanwhile Miss Granger, Draco, I'd like to talk to the two of you."  The two saunter to the front of the room while the others picked their partners.  "I want you two to work together.  Not only are you two the brightest, I want you to set an example for the other students by getting along.  Understand?"  Hermione almost squealed from joy.  She started to think, now he'll have to be nice to me, and not only that, he can't try anything cause we'll be in class.  Maybe we could actually talk.  Draco on the other hand started to think, "This couldn't be more perfect.  I'll be in close with her, my body touching hers, my hand possibly slipping under the table…

But his thoughts were interrupted by Snape.  "Today we'll be working on the fatal finality potion.  It's the only that's powerful enough to cause a long, immensely painful death by ingesting a single drop of this potion.  It takes 3 days to brew and we'll be testing them on Friday with a indicator potion I have in my office.  This will count for 1/3 of your grade so don't mess it up!  I've posted the ingredients and directions on the board, now get to work."

Draco and Hermione collected the ingredients and returned to their table. 

"So we need to put in the rose petals and unicorn saliva and bring to a boil.  Then add the frog…" Her voice trailed off as she felt a hand on her thigh.  She flipped her head around and Draco was giving her the same lustful stare he was when he was on top of her this morning.  'You were saying." He sneered like nothing was happening as his hand slid further up her thigh.  Hermione almost moaned at his actions but couldn't because she was surrounded by 32 students and the hated Professor Snape.

 "Add the frog legs along with the…"

His hand had reached her underwear line and started to stroke teasingly. 

"Along with the manaxis oil and stir vigorously until…

His fingers slipped into her underwear and began to massage tenderly.  Hermione's breathing slowly, but surely got heavier and heavier as his fingers moved faster and faster and harder and harder.  A moan, no a scream, lingered in her throat but she was determined to keep quiet.  The pleasure began to get to be too much for her so she reached down to pull out his fingers, but he was much too strong for her.  All that achieved was making him go even harder and faster and he brought his mouth down to her ear and breathed hot air on her neck.  The fact that she was experiencing all this in front of people and they were none the wiser made it even hotter.  He slip deeper inside her, which brought her to her peak.  She dug her fingernails deep into his thigh to keep from screaming, making him wince in pain.  As she began to relax, he pulled his fingers out of her underwear and returned his hand to the top of the table.

"Stir until well blended."

"I can't believe Hermione's working with him." Ron almost hissed at his kid sister.  "Why can't I be working with her, it's not fair."

'Why can't you tell her how you really feel, that's what you should be asking yourself," Ginny teased her brother.  "You've been in love with her for the past 3 years, why won't you just tell her.  I'm sure she won't exactly make fun of you." 

"I know she won't make fun of me, but she'll never look at me the same way again.  It will change one way or another.  Possibly for good, like she'll tell me she loves me too, or she'll always be thinking that I love her and she won't act the same around me anymore.  I don't know if I want to risk it, yah know." Said Ron.  "I'll just have to wait it out."

**Please review!!!**


End file.
